<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【我鳴】噬夢/R by Anbuchiuchiu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642320">【我鳴】噬夢/R</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anbuchiuchiu/pseuds/Anbuchiuchiu'>Anbuchiuchiu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>替身,噬夢,共犯 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:01:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anbuchiuchiu/pseuds/Anbuchiuchiu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>◎是萊思栗老師替身的後續(https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640451)<br/>◎沒有三觀，慎入</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>替身,噬夢,共犯 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【我鳴】噬夢/R</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640451">【我鸣】替身</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesilyW/pseuds/LesilyW">LesilyW</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.<br/>
若是满足于生活，则梦向来与现实毫无瓜葛。<br/>
但我爱罗选择吞噬掉那个「梦境」。</p><p>像是黑绝与白绝，有的时候，我爱罗还是会隐约觉得真实之瀑的我爱罗和身为风影的我爱罗有无法融合的很恰当，例如当他想要赶紧把公务处理完时瞥见了桌上一方相框中的人影，没握着笔的那只手就会不自觉的想往下伸去，那场梦里的自己就是这么做的，在过程中他也略为尝到自渎的甜头，然而，相框上一道细小的裂痕提醒着他，也许那不是一场梦境，他怎么可能让个相框落在地上呢？</p><p>用沙甩开办公桌上所有的物品，将鸣人强压在办公上的记忆缓缓复苏，当时，相框也掉了吧？即使他的共犯再怎么会收拾善后，也不可能找到一模一样的相框替换，他盖上公文，长年战斗而有着薄茧的手掌轻轻触着木质的办公桌，他闭上眼睛，不用看着相片，那个人的笑脸就自然而然的浮现，下一瞬，一张挂着泪水的脸和充满复杂情绪的眼神陡然出现，伴随着细碎、充满诱惑力的呻吟声，好似就在耳边出现……他加快了握着分身的手，回想着那天在鸣人身体里横冲直撞的感觉，爱与欲望不断交互叠加，终至将他整个人埋没，不一会儿，他面色潮红的喘着气，将发烫的脸颊贴上冰冷的桌面。</p><p>鸣人那天，就是在这张桌上……<br/>
他用脸颊摩梭着桌面，仿佛感受到对方的余温和气味残留。</p><p>「鸣人……」</p><p>好想再一次，让我持续那个梦境吧……</p><p> </p><p>他并没有准备任何贺礼，因为他打从心底没有想祝福对方。<br/>
然而不管是手鞠还是勘九郎都兴致勃勃的讨论著要送什么当作贺礼，我爱罗克尽职责的在众多方案中勉为其难的挑了一个，然而正当手鞠兴高采烈的因为终于定案而要走出办公室时，我爱罗却又突然的叫住了她：「等等。」</p><p>「我决定，不要送贺礼了……我想用『朋友』的身份祝福他。」</p><p> </p><p>孑然一身的出现在木叶忍者村未免寒酸，但我爱罗不在乎，反正正主也知道为什么自己会是这个态度，倒也没必要感到尴尬，接受了黑暗面的我爱罗回想起小时候曾经对世界、对自己许下的承诺——他是只爱着自己的修罗。</p><p>他发现，也许是因为物极必反，从刚愎自负到被鸣人一拳打醒似乎让他变得太过在意「羁绊」与「责任」，确认存在的方式从残杀变成守护，他是赢得了众人的掌声和肯定，曾经的他也认为这样就是所谓的走上正途，然而极深刻的压抑却是末路，在感受到对鸣人的爱之前，先收割了欲望。</p><p>食髓知味后，是要他如何停下？</p><p>「我爱罗，前面就是会场了。」勘九郎今天脸上没涂油彩，还穿了一身正装，看起来和平常的样子大不相同，手鞠也是精心打扮，看得出两人都对这场盛大的婚礼十分期待，我爱罗穿着自己平时的服装，他不想显得过于刻意，最好就这样藏木于林，反正他自有安排。</p><p>「恩。」他随口应了一声，深沉的绿眸穿过层峦叠嶂的人群，落在今天的主角身上。</p><p> </p><p>2.<br/>
「鸣人，恭喜你结婚啊，绝对不准弄哭雏田啊！」牙手中的酒杯摇晃着，金黄的酒液撒了出来，焦湿了一张张带着笑意的酣然脸庞，酒过三巡，众人都有了醉意，我爱罗不会责怪鸣人今天往他们这桌靠的次数相较其他似乎少了些，那双天空色的眼睛每每在与我爱罗的接触后便会有些不自然的撇开，似在闪躲，却又会在我爱罗垂下头后偷偷的看过来，对于第三只眼已经练得炉火纯青的我爱罗而言，无形的偷窥是掩人耳目的绝佳方法，非语言讯息总是透露更多，例如鸣人转身时僵硬的动作，例如他眼中闪过的各色云彩——</p><p>他十分在意自己。<br/>
我爱罗非常肯定这点。</p><p>所以在鸣人转过身后，他悄然站起，走到他身后搭上他的肩头主动敬酒，「鸣人，恭喜你结婚。」对方显然吓得不轻，整个人差点跳起来，旁边的新娘雏田则是十分温柔的说：「是我爱罗君来敬酒了，鸣人。」</p><p>ナルト，同样的音节，从这女人口中说出怎么就如此讨厌？<br/>
但我爱罗只是扬起笑容，「抱歉，吓到你了吗？还是你在怪我没给你准备贺礼？」<br/>
鸣人赶紧说道：「完全不会啊！你能来我就很开心了！」虽然他的眼睛依旧不敢看我爱罗，从声音听来却可以感受到他是发自内心这么认为。</p><p>即使是发生了那种事，你也还是这么善良啊，鸣人。</p><p>「我这次不是以风影的身份前来，是以你的『朋友』的身份来祝福你。」<br/>
对于自己能够这样脸不红气不喘的说完一连串的谎话，我爱罗也十分佩服自己，然而谎言一旦开始就需要更多的巧言令色去掩盖，是鸣人，迫使他接续那个关于「梦境」的谎言。</p><p>『——你是不是做梦了？ 』<br/>
有些事情是不能用这样幼稚的玩笑来搪塞的，鸣人，你知道吗？</p><p>「这样啊，谢谢你，我爱罗！」鸣人露出了放下心似的神情，终于比较能够放松的说话，但我爱罗注意到了，从头到尾，他都像是害怕些什么似的握着雏田的手，跟自己说话就这么不安吗？</p><p>你在对什么感到不安呢？<br/>
鸣人……</p><p>他想，也许自己已经猜到了答案。</p><p> </p><p>「放、放开我……」新郎喝了太多，在会场外面吹风的时候正好被等待已久的我爱罗给逮个正着，他其实还是有准备贺礼的，来自砂隐的特殊植物粉末，能够让人在不知不觉感到昏昏沉沉，最后会完全睡过去，一时半刻醒不过来。</p><p>既然要做梦，就让整个木叶忍者村一起睡着吧！<br/>
为什么只有他一人受到似真似假的梦境挟持意志，如果将一切都当作其实从未发生，那他再如何残忍又有谁能指证他呢？</p><p>反正，他那唯一的、惹人怜爱的共犯会替他一起隐瞒，不是吗？</p><p>「你看看月色……很美呢。」我爱罗哄着他，试图将他意欲挣脱自己的动作化解，鸣人虽然头胀痛着似乎很难受，却还是依言望向夜空，过了半晌，稍微清醒一些的眼神又再度望向我爱罗，然后有些紧张的看向后方闪着灯光的婚礼会场。<br/>
「放心，大家都睡了，现在整个村子的人都开始做梦了。」我爱罗笑了笑，温柔的将鸣人已经用发胶固定了却依然垂下的刘海向上梳了梳，在他光洁的额头上印下一吻，他记取了上次的教训，这种事情需按部就班，要是可以，他其实并不想看到鸣人的气愤和抵抗。<br/>
「我爱罗……」鸣人的声音还带着酒气与醉意，无法维持自己的重心，轻轻的靠在我爱罗身上，似乎在听见对方说是以朋友的身份来了之后就比较放松，却还是没放下戒心。</p><p>也许这是身为忍者与生俱来的本能，因为他知道有危险，而这是正确的。<br/>
我爱罗眯起宝石般闪烁的眼，伸手覆上了鸣人的眼，流沙转瞬间将两人的身影吞没，消失在空气之中。</p><p> </p><p>3.<br/>
本该是新婚夫妻度过初夜的地方，深蓝色的被褥上却是两个男人交叠的身影，而后入式似乎能更接近身下人的内心深处，就连以冷静自持出名的风影大人都感到了自己不断挺进的前端似乎不是在鸣人身体里，而是浸在高温的岩浆之中，像是要烧起来似的，情欲却不减反增，也许在这种时候谈论喜欢或爱都是可笑的，他已经分不清楚哪个我爱罗才是真实的自己。</p><p>「停下、我爱罗……给我停下……唔！」我爱罗爱怜的一边用下身撞击着今天的新郎，接着用高高落下的吻封住了他所有的欲盖还迎的呻吟，今天，他拒绝所有抗拒的行为，他细细品尝着怀里人的颤抖，这样美梦成真的时刻，他又怎么可能停下？</p><p>梦境里，一切都是失控的，而在这样的梦里，我们可以持续交合，随着欲望在深海泅泳，如果耗尽了氧气，就一起沉入海洋，鱼群游过之后，也许会啃噬我们的肉身，然而我会永远记住你的眼睛，还有你沉溺于这悖德情欲时，那副隐忍又不得不迎合的模样，其实你大可以放心的任凭海潮将你卷落，因为不管身在何处，我都会将你接住。</p><p>既然不能长相厮守，那就让我们再短暂的做爱之中寻找一丝丝接近爱的痕迹。</p><p>「你……你疯了……」其实不用透过言语，我爱罗也能感受到鸣人内心的淡淡绝望，但即便他的眼睛不断溢出生理性泪水，似受到了极大的委屈，我爱罗却没打算停下不断来回的律动，他双手抓紧了鸣人的腰窝，在他光洁滑腻的背脊上烙下一枚又一枚艳火似的吻痕，这样的刺激似乎还远远不够，他的手指自腰侧滑向鸣人的前胸，在因为兴奋而突起的乳间不断打转，时而揉捏，而被狭玩的金发青年总会在我爱罗预期的时机恰好的扭动身体，亟欲逃脱似的用手指绞紧崭新的床单，然而随着主人用力的动作，不断被侵入的后穴也跟着收缩着，在每一次肉柱抽出时紧紧的吸附其上，透明的肠液被带出穴口，顺着紧绷的大腿肌肉留了下来，淫靡的气味在室内流转，化为催情的药引，意图使人陷入疯狂。</p><p>「但你的身体很舒服吧？」低沉的嗓音充满危险的气息，我爱罗将鸣人翻了过来，看着他因为情欲高涨而潮红的脸庞，好好一个新郎就这样被他弄得衣衫凌乱、气喘连连，但事实上我爱罗想要的远不只这样，今夜不过是个开端而已，他要往后的每个夜里，鸣人都必定会想起他，想起他的容貌和眼神，他的进入和爱抚，在鸣人告诉他自己只是昏睡又醒来的那天，他就发现了，其实他也许不爱雏田。</p><p>所以他才会看起来如此不安。</p><p>「鸣人，你到底在逃避什么？为什么要跟雏田结婚？」我爱罗几乎是咬着牙说出这些话，即使性器已经反覆抽插了好几轮，却依然胀痛着，单纯的欲望发泄并不是他要的，所以完全占有对方的身体也无法止住他心中狂烧的火焰，由红转青，他右手抹上鸣人刚刚泄在腹部的液体，接着包覆住随着强烈刺激又逐渐充血变硬的柱身，上下套弄着，鸣人紧咬着下唇没有回应，沉默的抗议着我爱罗施加的种种不可抗力的快感和太过一针见血的问题。</p><p>有些话，是一辈子都不能说出口的。<br/>
有些人，是这一生都无法轻易靠近的。<br/>
有些事，最后都会被带进坟墓里，再无人有机会听闻。<br/>
包括那些将沦为笑柄、见光死的爱情。</p><p>我爱罗见他这副模样，下意识的舔了舔嘴唇，就在这个时刻，他感受到自己真正的与真实之瀑的自己合而为一，他们的外貌、行为、举止皆相同，想要占有的对象亦然，只是明面上压抑着而暗地里亵渎着，而现在的愿望如此真实而清晰，这是梦境，也是现实。</p><p>他贴上鸣人紧闭的唇，用自己的牙齿将之咬出了个缝隙，强硬开始掠夺他所剩无几的氧气，鸣人挣扎着想甩开，却只得到更加凶狠的亲吻，血腥味在他们的唇舌间缓缓地蔓延开来，我爱罗最后不舍的放过他，淡淡的血丝连绵在两人之间，这样荒谬的纠缠，再也，无法斩断。</p><p> </p><p>「你不需要愧疚，鸣人，因为这只是在做梦而已……」他再度吻住了对方，加快了股间的抽送，暧昧的呻吟声如泣如诉，他却觉得鸣人是如此可爱，让他情难自己……</p><p>「既然你这么想做梦，那就一起做吧！」</p><p>「哪怕是恶梦，也不准醒过来——」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>END.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>